The Mr. Men Show: Season 4
This may or may not be the last season of the show. Everything is mostly the same for Season 3 (40 episodes and more new characters), but this time this season has 22 minute specials. The special characters like Mr. Christmas, Miss. Christmas will appear only in special episodes. New Characters 1. Mr. Adventure: He stays mostly the same, but wears a red, blue and white cap. He is a world traveler, always having adventures and exploring new places in and out of Dillydale. He usually brings a camera, supplies, a journal and a tape recorder during his travels. In the show, he is now Mr. Brave's distant relative. 2. Mr. Busy: He's mostly the same but his top hat is replaced with a yellow construction hat and brown toolbelt. His personality is similar to Bob the Builder, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb and Felix from Wreck It Ralph. 3. Mr. Cool: He looks the same, but he gains black sunglasses, gains a black fedora and light blue skin. He's the coolest guy in Dillydale. He has a cool, chilled outgoing attitude and he helps people when they need it. He winks, poses, points at the camera and takes off his sunglasses in a cool way. His best friend is Mr. Strong and Mr. Tall which he always call themselves the cool crew. His personality is similar to Sunny D from Class of 3000. 4. Mr. Dizzy: Looks the same, but his bowler hat is replaced with a blue propeller hat. 5. Mr. Good: He looks mostly the same from the books, but he's now an oval egg shape. His green bowler hat is now a dark green homburg with a black band. His personality is similar to Mickey Mouse and Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. He has a slight 1930's New York Accent. 6. Mr. Grumble: He gains a unibrow, green checkered fedora, a red necktie and brown shoes. His best friend is Mr. Grumpy and is bit similar to him but he's more critical ans complains about every little thing. 7. Mr. Marvelous: Stays mostly the same but now wears glasses. 8. Mr. Nonsense: He stays mostly the same but his nose is similar to Mr. Rude's. 9. Mr. Perfect: He stays mostly the same but his hair is similar to Mr. Fussy's but dark blue and has a orange bowtie. He's kind, polite, gentleman-like, but sometimes he's hard to work with since he's a perfectionist and can be a bit bossy and overbearing at times. He's afraid of disappointment and failure. He's very poetic and is multi-talented with a few flaws. He has a British accent in all versions. His catchphrase is "Impeccable." 10. Mr. Sneeze: Looks the same, but gains glasses, has Mr. Rude's nose (but its a pinkish red due to having allergies) and gains arms but they're hidden similar to Mr. Messy's and has grey and red sneakers. 11. Mr. Slow: He retains the same. He's old, he's retired and used to be a steamroller driver. He currently lives in a Nursing Home, along with Little Miss Late. He is very similar to Grandpa Lou Pickles from Rugrats and Mermaid Man from SpongeBob Squarepants. 12. Mr. Snow: In the show, he has a black top hat with a pink flower, red buttoned nose and black buttons on his belly. He's a jolly man who enjoys winter, but he melts easily when the sun comes out. His best friend is Miss. Magic. He is similar to Frosty the Snowman. 13. Mr. Stingy: In the show, he stayed mostly the same but his ears are removed and he has a black tie and has a triangle yellow nose and a unibrow just like Mr. Stubborn. Unlike the original series, his personality is much more despicable, ruthless, power-hungry and corrupt. He's similar to Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda, Mr. Krabs from Spongebob, Bowser from Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a mean, greedy, selfish, corrupt, evil and despicable crime boss of Dillydale Criminals Inc. His main sidekicks are Mr. Mischief, Miss. Naughty and Miss. Trouble. He has also hired Miss. Bad as a secretary. He serves as the main antagonist of the show. He has a New Jersey accent in the US dub and a deep montone British voice in the UK dub. He is by far the most devilish and darkest character in the entire show. His catchphrase is "I like money!" and his evil laugh, "Muhahahahaha!!" 14. Mr. Topsy-Turvy: Looks the same, but gains an upside down tie, upside down bowler hat and mismatched shoes. 15. Little Miss Bad: In the show, her pigtails are now replaced by spiky short hair with multicolored streaks. She gains eyelashes and spiky black boots. Like Mr. Stingy, she serves as the antagonist of the show. She is a lot worse than Mr. Rude and Miss. Naughty as she's sadistic, callous, dreadful, insane, manipulative and incredibly an dangerous criminal. Outside of Dillydale Criminals Inc., her only friends are Miss. Scary and Mr. Rude. She's also a rebellious tomboy punk. 16. Little Miss Busy: Her red glasses are replaced with red googles which she wears it on the top of her head, her brown ponytail is replaced by a braid with a blue ribbon, and gains a blue nose. 17. Little Miss Contrary: Her hair is now light blue with a purple headband and wears purple rimmed glasses with purple lens and gains red and white sneakers which they're inverted, unlike most mr men and little misses. 18. Little Miss Fickle: She has reddish-orange skin, gains a red nose, black curly pigtails tied with blue ribbons, freckles and a pink hat with a pink band. 19. Little Miss Greedy: She's now orange bean shaped, long dirty blonde hair in braided bun gains a beauty mark and teal mary janes. Her voice and personality is similar to Miss Piggy's from Muppets. 20. Little Miss. Inventor: She stays the same. Her personaliimilar to Dr. Fox from Unikitty and Lisa Loud from The Loud House. 21. Little Miss Jelly: She gains eyelashes, and has thick curly pigtails which they're made of jelly. She might have a crush on Mr. Nervous and is good friends with Mr. Worry and Miss. Shy. 22. Little Miss Late: She's old just like Mr. Slow, has green skin (similar to the 1983 version) and has curly white hair instead of red. She's retired and lives in a nursing home along with Mr. Slow. Her catchphrase is "Oh no, I'm late!" She has a New England accent. 23. Little Miss Scatterbrain: She looks slightly identical to her brother Mr. Scatterbrain, but she gains long dark-red hair in a ponytail with bangs that covers her eyes and wears purple flats. 24. Little Miss Splendid: She has yellow-green skin, eyelashes, beauty mark on her cheek, white pearl braclets on her wrists, small yellow nose, medium length wavy blonde hair, red sunhat with a teal band and yellow flower. Her personality is similar to Nancy Clancy from Fancy Nancy and Rarity from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. 25. Little Miss Stubborn: She has purple-orchid skin, black curly hair in a bun, blue mary janes. Like her brother, she also has a Nigerian accent. 26. Little Miss Tidy: She gains eyelashes, pink blush on her cheeks, implying that she wears makeup, long chesnut brown hair in a bun. She's very dainty, delicate, classy and graceful. She's similar to Pearl from Steven Universe and Mary Poppins. Episodes 1. Newcomers/Neighbors 2. Fantasy/ Desserts 3. Journals & Diaries/Pet Peeves 4. Babies/Flowers 5. Forests/Bathrooms 6. Cafe/Animals 7. Nature/Reading 8. The Wild West/Careers 9. Superheroes/Supervillains 10. Hangouts/Feuds 11. Insects/Seasons 12. Boxes/Cleanup 13. Police/Dinosaurs 14. Rocks/Water 15. Presents/Furniture 16. Emergencies/Applicance 17. Department Store/Technology 18. Towns & Cities/ Motel 19. Accidents/ Martial Arts 20. Cats & Dogs/ Snacks